Spidey (TV series)
Spidey is an American animated television series based on the Spider-Man comics by Marvel Comics. Cast & Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - a high school student who double his life as a superhero after develop spider-based abilities. He is voiced by Ben Schwartz. Recurring * Aunt May Reilly-Parker - Peter's loving and caring yet protective and wise aunt who's unaware that her nephew is Spider-Man. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson - Peter's kind-hearted yet curious next-door neighbor/love interest and one of the most beautiful girls in school. She is voiced by Mae Whitman. * Harrison "Harry" Osborn - Peter's best friend and the son of Norman Osborn. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy - a sporty yet tomboyish high school student and MJ's best friend. She is voiced by Daniela Bobadilla. * John "J" Jonah Jameson - the head of the Daily Bugle and Peter's boss who criticizing Spider-Man. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. ** Joseph "Robbie" Robertson - Jameson's right-hand man and co-head of the Daily Bugle. He is voiced by . ** Elizabeth "Betty" Brant - Jameson's reasonable security. She is voiced by Tara Strong. ** Edward "Ned" Leeds - a ambitious reporter and Betty's love interest. He is voiced by Scott Porter. * Eugene "Flash" Thompson - a high school jock who previously bullying Peter until he became his friend after his uncle died and a fan of Spider-Man, despite of him being unaware that Peter is Spider-Man. He is voiced by . * Elizabeth "Liz" Allan - a fellow high school student who was Flash's former girlfriend and, later on in the series, developing feelings for Harry. She is voiced by Tara Platt. * Kenneth "Kenny" "King Kong" McFarlane - a high school student and Flash's friend who may seem like a bully, but is friendly around peoples, even Peter. He is voiced by . * Randall "Randy" Robertson - Robbie's son and a fellow high school student. He is voiced by Bumper Robinson. * Sally Avril - a fellow high school student who's rather stuck-up and bratty but truly friendly and Flash's girlfriend. She is voiced by Liliana Mumy. * Gloria "Glory" Grant - a fellow high school student who seem cool and calm at times. She is voiced by . * Captain George Stacy - a respectful police captain and Gwen's father who, despite of him not trusting Spider-Man, does admires the young hero's heroics. He is voiced by . * Colonel John Jameson - Jameson's son and a famous astronaut. He is voiced by . * Max Modell - the head of Horizon Labs and Peter's idol/mentor/father-figure. He is voiced by . ** Anna Maria Marconi - Max's personal assistant who has a natural view on Spider-Man. She is voiced by . * Aunt Anna Watson - Mary Jane's protective aunt and May's best friend. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. * Hobart "Hobie" Brown/Prowler - a fellow high school student who double his life as a street-level vigilante. He is voiced by Zeno Robinson. * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard - a scientist at Horizon Labs who missing an arm and develop a monstrous split personality after trying regrow his arm, but turn into an humanoid lizard-like creature. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Antagonists * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Harry's morally corrupt father and head CEO of OsCorp and Spider-Man's arch-enemy. He is voiced by Jason O'Mara/Jim Cummings. * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus - a once kind-heart scientist who became a supervillain following a accident which fused his nervous system to his four metallic octopus tentacle-like arms. He is voiced by . * Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom - a former employer of the Daily Bugle who gain the Venom symbiote, after being removed by Spider-Man, and became one of his most deadliest enemies. He is voiced by . * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - a powerful crime boss who both incredibly strong and incredibly smart. He is voiced by . * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - a thief who, while not completely evil, possessing the ability of manipulation luck and formed a on/off-again relationship with Spider-Man. He is voiced by . * Herman Schultz/Shocker - a low-level street criminal who gain a pair of gauntlets which unleashed sonic-like energy blasts. He is voiced by . * Enforcers, consisting of: ** Jackson Brice/Montana - the level-headed leader of the Enforcers who wield a lasso. He is voiced by . ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan - a martial artist and second-in-command of the Enforcers. He is voiced by . ** Raymond Bloch/Ox - a member of the Enforcers who may seem clumsy but is very loyal to his teammates. He is voiced by . * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro - a greedy repairman-turned-electricity-powered supervillain. He is voiced by . * Flint Marko/Sandman - a pretty thug who get mutated into a being of living sands. He is voiced by . * Sergei KravinoffKraven the Hunter - a rather flamboyant Russian hunter who train his life to became a skilled hunter. He is voiced by . * Adrian Toomes/Vulture - a elderly yet morally corrupting businessman who develop a flight tech suit armed with razor-sharp wings. He is voiced by . * Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - a two-bit Russian thug who gain a Rhinoceros-like armor suit which gives him incredible superhuman strength. He is voiced by . * Maximus Gargan/Scorpion - a Mexican-American gangster who gain a scorpion-like suit. He is voiced by . * Quentin Beck/Mysterio - a former special effect artist who became a supervillain. He is voiced by . * Hammerhead - a crime boss who has both a hammer-like head and hammer-like fists and mix with both brain and brawn. He is voiced by . * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon - a Russian criminal who can disguise himself as anyone and is the half-brother of Kraven. He is voiced by . * Martin Lr/Mr. Negative - a kind-hearted Chinese-American and head of F.E.A.S.T. who develop a split personality whom able to corrupt peoples. he is voiced by . ** Inner Demons - Mr. Negative's Oni-wearing minions. * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit - a white rabbit-themed eccentric criminal. She is voiced by Grey Griffin. ** Hippo '''- a humanoid Hippopotamus who were a regular hippo named Mrs. Fluffy Lumpkins before being mutated. He is voiced by . * '''Jason Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern - an former CIA agent-turned-jack o'lantern-themed villain. He is voiced by . * Abner Jenkins/Beetle - a low-level OsCorp engineer who develop a beetle-like armor suit. He is voiced by . * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly - a former wrestler who, doesn't mind of becoming the Grizzly so he can get revenge, often to have the rematch with Spider-Man on a lifetime. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Crew * Kevin Feige - Producer * Joshua Fine - Producer * Dana C. Booton - Producer * Steven Choi - Character Designer * Jamie Simone - Casting & Voice Director * Jeph Loeb - Executive Producer * Eric S. Rollman - Executive Producer * Dan Buckley - Executive Producer * Alex Soto - Supervising Director * Christopher Yost - Story Editor Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV shows Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:TV series Category:Television series Category:Television shows Category:Superhero television series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Comedy-drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Superheroes